fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Amuro
Amuro Hikari is one of the main Cures in Step Dance Pretty Cure . She is a rock girl who loves music and playing guitar. She is the second strong girl in the school and she is a big fan of the pretty cures. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Excellent at sports and music. Her alter ego is Cure Rock. History Amuro is the second strongest and rebellious girl in Kano school and she don't miss the chance to show it, so that usually defies Hotaru to straight competitions but always lose to her, whenever hear about the Pretty Cures she usually makes a point of saying that she don't like them and all think she is very rebellious and cool, but Hotaru and Ruri discover that she loves fluffy things and like the Pretty Cures, then she opens to them saying they always had to be the strongest for her brothers and her father and so on all the school thought she was a rebel and then she decided to be like the rumors and negating everything she liked. Becoming Rock Hotaru and Ruri become great friends with her, she continues to be a rebel girl and a rock lover but begins to use cute things and to express better. But when she go back to school some girls are surprised she is using a teddy bear keychain and tell her that did not fit much with her, Hikari feels bad for it and willing to throw it away but is prevented by Hotaru that she tells her that she can be whatever she wants regardless of the opinions of others, later a monster attack and she discovers that Hotaru and Ruri are the Pretty Cures. Hikari is provoked by one of the followers of the evil organization saying she was only a coward but Hotaru and Ruri say encouraging words that make Hikari trying to punch the monster and then she is chosen by former Cure Rock to be her descendant, so Hikaru becomes Cure Rock. More Information Coming Soon Appearance As Cure Rock As Cure Rock Stage Form As Reborn Cure Rock As Idol Cure Rock Personality Hikari has a rebellious and strong personality as well, but it is very competitive at home is very responsible, loves music and thinks rock music is the best kind of music worldwide and sometimes discuss it with Hotaru. Cure Rock "The powerful guitar, fast beat and a crazy music, Stylish Cure Rock" Cure Rock is Hikari’s Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Rock has the power of the Rock rhythm's, she can give strong scratches and amplify her attacks. She does not need to be together with the other cures to transform. Hikari Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Let's dance! Her basic attack is Rock Cool Metal and with the Rock Blower can purify the monsters with Rock Max Scenario!. Later she gains the Make Up Accessories! to transform her into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. She can also perform Bodyguard Shield with other Step Dance Cures. Reborn Cure Rock "The powerful guitar, fast beat and a crazy music, Reborn Cure Rock" Reborn Cure Rock is Hikari's new Pretty Cure alter ego when she find her own power. She use her guitar strings to attack or catch her enemies. Hikari Transforms by saying New generation! Pretty Cure Let's dance! Her basic attack is Rock and Roll Attack and with her Rock Guitar can purify the monsters with Rock Concerto. And with the other's Cure's can make the group attack Grand Concerto!. Idol Cure Rock "The idol's are the inspiration of all, let's make a show of miracles! Step Dance Idol Pretty Cure" Idol Cure Rock is the upgrade form that Cure Rock attains, first in the movie Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as One the Divine Song! and later in the last but one episode. That required the power of Cure Diva and her strong feelings. In this form she can perform with the other Cure's Divine Eternal Rhythm! Transformation Coming Soon... Etymology Hikari:'' Light'' Amuro: A(safe)+muro(room)=safe room Cure Rock: Hikari's alias name, it inherits the power of the old Cure Rock and then she use her name too Reborn Cure Rock: She is reborn with its own power of Rock. Idol Cure Rock: Represent the idols and faithful followers of a Diva Trivia *Her name is the combination of the two famous singers name, Namie Amuro and Hikaru Utada *Her name is inspired of Hikaru Utada name but only change's the letter U for I *She represents too the letter "H" of the word RHYTHM" *She is the second cure to use a guitar as a weapon,the first is Cure Beat More coming soon Gallery Coming Soon.. Category:Step Dance Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura